Teacher's Pet
by Lady Azura
Summary: "Miss Edwards... detention. Today, after school."


Summary: _Clare never quite expected Eli to have a schoolgirl fetish._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Alright, so this is my first full-blown smut in a while. I'm still a bit rusty, so if you hate it… I completely understand.

Also, I'd like to dedicate this to **Zephyr Hearts**, who writes delicious Eclare smut and has even taken up two of my own requests. So… this is for you!

X

**Teacher's Pet****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

She was restless.

Class seemed to be dragging on at an exceptionally slow pace that day, and Clare Edwards found herself unable to concentrate. Every few minutes, she would spare anxious glances at the clock, as if _willing_ the hands to move faster. It was so strange. Normally, she loved school, but ever since the arrival of her mysterious new student-teacher, Elijah Goldsworthy, it had become nearly impossible for her to get any sleep. As she chewed anxiously on the tip of her pen, Clare's mind drifted to the dream she'd had the previous night - about the young man currently teaching her English class.

She could still vividly recall every detail and sensation, and promptly flushed. An all-too familiar heat began to pool between her thighs and she squirmed in her seat, squeezing them together. It was all she could do not to moan aloud when jolts of pleasure coursed through her. _That_ would be nothing short of humiliating. Shifting awkwardly, Clare crossed one leg over the other and tried to think about something else - _anything_ else - but it was no use. Her mind simply went back to _him_.

_Ugh_. What was _wrong_ with her? It was like Declan all over again, only _worse_!

Clare's gaze fell on the back of her teacher's head.

Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy (or "Eli" as he preferred, apparently) wasn't like the other teachers at Degrassi. He was still young - fresh out of university, in fact - and _very_ attractive. However, it wasn't just those attributes that had drawn Clare in like a moth to a flame - oh, no. Looks only got a person so far. No; rather, it was also his wit and intelligence - and the fact that he was very much aware of it - that had charmed her and left her hopelessly smitten. He wasn't at all shy, not like most new teachers, and he knew how to put a student in his or her place with nothing but a snarky little remark. Mark Fitzgerald had learned that the hard way.

"Miss Edwards!"

The sound of Eli's voice quickly snapped Clare back to reality. She froze in place, staring at him in wonder.

"Yes, sir?" She squeaked.

His eyes gleamed wickedly, sending chills down her spine. "Detention. Today, after school."

Clare's jaw went slack.

"_Excuse me_?" She cried in outrage. "_Why_?"

"For daydreaming in my class." Eli answered coolly. "I'm trying to teach a lesson here, Miss Edwards. I would appreciate it if you actually _paid attention_."

Instead of trying to argue with him, Clare simply bowed her head and conceded defeat.

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

About an hour later, Clare was still sitting in the same exact spot she'd been sitting in for what seemed like an eternity. Only this time, she was writing lines with her opposite hand, as per instructed by the man who had been haunting her dreams.

"I will pay attention in class" was written down four pages. Her wrist ached and her feet had long since fallen asleep, it seemed. Meanwhile, Eli sat at his (well, technically Ms. Dawes') desk, his feet propped up and his hands resting behind his head, watching her like a hawk. Clare blushed furiously under his intense gaze and tried to ignore it, but her efforts were futile.

"Time's up."

Clare dropped her pen immediately and flexed her fingers before rising to her feet and making her way over to Eli. His lips curled into a smirk as she came to a halt in front of him.

"You seem angry, Miss Edwards." He teased.

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I'm angry! My hand is killing me, Eli -"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Eli tsked, waving a disapproving finger. "No breaking character, remember? Address me as 'teacher' or 'sir'… those are the rules."

Clare clenched her teeth, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Of course, _sir_."

Eli raised a brow.

"Are you giving me attitude, Miss Edwards?"

Growing irritated, Clare crossed her arms in a defiant manner.

"And what if I am?" She challenged.

Eli was on his feet before she could even react, invading her personal space all the while. He licked his lips hungrily as he backed her into a nearby desk and leaned forward. Clare shuddered at their close proximities.

"Then I guess I'll just have to punish you, now won't I?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "Now turn around, _Miss Edwards_."

Clare swallowed hard, but did as she was told. Eli's hands were on her almost instantly, resting on her hips at first and then slowly venturing north, dragging her blouse up as well. He paused just as he was met with the underside of her breasts, then dropped his hands back to her hips and repeated the action a few more times.

As he caressed her sides, Clare's eyes began to droop shut, only to snap wide open when Eli's hands finally dipped under her shirt and cupped her through her bra. She moaned softly when he gave her a light squeeze before abandoning her breasts altogether - much to her disappointment. That was, until she felt the back of her skirt being lifted.

Clare's breath hitched as cool air ghosted across her thighs. Behind her, she heard Eli let out a groan.

"Clare, you little _minx_," he murmured. "_Lace_? You know what that does to me!"

Of course she did. That's why she had worn it. Suppressing a laugh, Clare craned her neck to peer over her shoulder. "What happened to staying in character?"

Eli smirked at her, but said nothing more. Instead, he grabbed her hips and held her still while he slid his knee between her legs, eliciting a gasp from the curly-haired girl in front of him. He chuckled and leaned in, nipping playfully at the back of her neck and, with one hand still on her hip, used the other to tease her through her panties. Clare bit back a string of moans threatening to escape her throat, and tried to keep her breathing under control, but every so often one would slip and she would feel Eli smirking against her skin.

"Do you like that, Miss Edwards?" He taunted, dragging his finger along the damp fabric of her underwear.

Clare bit her lip, unconsciously rocking against his hand to create more friction.

"I bet you do," he went on. "You're so _wet_, Miss Edwards. You're such a _bad_ girl."

She gasped as a familiar sensation began to build inside her, and rocked faster. Before she could reach her peak, however, Eli removed his hand - she cried out from the loss.

"N-no!" She whined, "E-Eli, what -"

"_Sir_," Eli corrected, before grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

He then hoisted her onto the desk.

Clare glared at him, but he wasn't fazed by it. Her gaze dropped a little, and her upper lip curled deviously when she saw that she wasn't the only one who was in desperate need of release. She imagined the bulge straining against his pants was quite painful for him, but just as she was about t reach for his belt buckle, Eli seized her wrist and shook his head.

Before Clare could protest, he captured her lips with his.

.

.

.

To hell with "staying in character" - that was the only thing that crossed Eli's mind before his lips met Clare's with bruising force. Almost instantly, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back, moaning against his mouth and sending delightful sensations straight to his groin. He groaned, moving his hips against hers, knowing she could feel him even through the layers of clothes between them.

As they parted for air, Clare tugged her navy-colored vest up over her head and tossed it aside before getting started on her blouse. Eli's fingers accompanied hers in helping her unbutton it, and soon it joined her vest on the floor. He attacked her neck with kisses while his hands caressed her thighs. Clare sighed, tilting her head back and giving him more access.

He smirked and brought his lips to hers briefly before stepping back to appreciate the sight in front of him. Clare Edwards, lips swollen and skin flushed, blue eyes clouded with lust, and in nothing but a white bra and a plaid skirt.

Admittedly, he should've thought things through a little more thoroughly before he had suggested that they roleplay and demanded that she wear her old school uniform. He hadn't quite taken into account that it would _just barely_ fit her. Not that he minded, of course, but it had been incredibly difficult to restrain himself for nearly two hours while they'd been acting as "teacher" and "student".

With that in mind, Eli unfastened his pants and freed his cock. Clare smiled lazily at him as he moved to stand between her thighs. Hitching her legs around his waist, he watched her head lull back as he pushed her panties aside, purposely letting his fingers graze her wet entrance before positioning himself. Without warning, he plunged into her.

Clare threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"E-Eli… ohh…" she breathed as he started to move inside her, slowly at first, and then gradually picking up speed.

His mouth latched onto her collarbone as her hips jerked forward to meet his, suckling and groaning against her skin. It wasn't their first time having sex, but she was still tight and felt incredible. When he gave a particularly hard thrust, Clare let out a guttural moan, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Eli!"

He smirked, lifting his head to stare down at her. "Yes, my little minx?"

"Fa-faster!" She begged, and Eli complied, quickening his pace with every stroke. "Ohh… y-yes! Yes! Ahh… just like that… _oh_… don't stop! I'm so… _ahh_… so close!"

Clare's body began to quiver uncontrollably as she neared her peak. Eli grunted, cupping her bottom and pulling her closer as his thrusts became more erratic. Clare gasped, arching her back and pressing her chest against his.

"_ELI!_" She screamed when she finally came, her walls clenching around him as she did so.

He groaned, and after two more thrusts, fell over the edge with her.

.

.

.

"That was fun," Clare sighed contentedly, stroking Eli's hair as he rested his head on her breasts.

"I knew you'd like it," he teased. "And you know what's great about having a girlfriend who's president? Keys to the school on a Saturday."

"We are _not_ going to make a habit of sneaking into the school to roleplay. I _refuse_ to take advantage of my position like that, so don't get used to it." Clare admonished.

"But you already did." Eli reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "It was a one time thing, like the skipping."

"… what if I said that _you_ could be the teacher next time?"

"… I'll think about it."

X

**FIN**

X

**GOD, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!**

** This is why I don't write smut. I'm **_**terrible**_** at it. Forgive me, **Zephyr Hearts**!**

** I'm gonna go crawl under a rock now.**

** EDIT:**

Just to clear up any confusion... this takes place in the future, and in my Degrassi future, Clare becomes student council president. Therefore, she has keys to the school. Eli, being the kinky little bastard he is, has a schoolgirl fetish and suggested they roleplay as "teacher" and "student"... he isn't REALLY a teacher and this isn't an AU fic. They're just into some crazy stuff.


End file.
